Caladas de Victoria
by www.wtf.com
Summary: AU Belico. En la guerra ,la muerte se encuentra en el campo de batalla, pero el enemigo y la muerte no siempre acechan tras la lineas de combate...


**_Disclaimer :Los personajes pertenecen a Eichiiro Oda_**

**_Bueno, este fic... no lo se, simplemente se me ocurrio. _**

**_Es muy distinto a lo que suelo escribir, pero espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Espero les guste!_**

* * *

Tomó aliento y trató de mantener la calma. Cuando la pisadas ajenas se perdieron en la distancia , Usopp salió de su escondite. Tendría que ser rápido y cauteloso, pues el dueño de las pisadas ajenas podría regresar en cualquier momento.

Se acerco al último de ellos. El aire estaba infestado por olor de la derrota y la muerte, acentuado por el dulzón aroma de la sangre y la tierra húmeda. El barro le manchaba las botas hasta dejarlas totalmente pintadas de un color marrón tan oscuro que casi parecía negro. Le dolían las orejas y la nariz a causa del frio. El invierno ya estaba comenzando, y traía consigo esas espantosas tormentas de nieve que calaban hasta los huesos.

Restregó sus manos para conseguir un poco de calor y soltó un suspiró de cansancio. Observó como su aliento ascendía hacia el oscuro cielo de la noche libre de estrellas y prosiguió con su tarea.

Si había algo que Usopp odiaba era recolectar las placas de sus camaradas caídos. No era una tarea particularmente popular en el regimiento, ya que los cadáveres apestaban y los enemigos podían estar cerca, listos para atacar y meterle una bala en el cráneo. La única razón por la cual aceptaba era porque los cadáveres no solo tenían las placas de identificación, sino también cientos de baratijas y demás cosas que ya nunca volverían necesitarán.

Y que Usopp podía tomar.

Un cadáver solo es dueño de su tumba, y Usopp es dueño de todo lo que dejan atras.

El surtido de cosas que hallaba era variado, desde cigarrillos que podía vender a sus compañeros por unos cuantos centavos hasta munición que le podían salvar el trasero en el proximo encuentro con el enemigo. En más contadas ocasiones, Usopp llegaba a encontrar medicinas y hasta comida. Esta última nunca la tocaba.

La comida que había tocado la sangre no le daba buena espina. El cocinero del regimiento aseguraba que el calor mataba toda bacteria en los alimentos, pero era imposible quitarle el regusto amargo de la sangre.

"Sabe a derrota" musitaba Usopp en voz baja a modo de respuesta "Y pero aun, sabe a mierda."

Era mejor quedarse con el hambre o comer caldo de cesped hecho con nieve derretida que atreverse a poner diente en esa comida de derrota.

Luffy no había escuchado esas palabras y ahora ya era dueño de su tumba.

Su mejor amigo, su vida terminó a manos de lo que más amaba.

Usopp sintió que los ojos le asocian con lágrimas cálidas y apartó de si esos pensamientos. También había hurgado a su amigo, y había vendido su sombreo de paja por cuatro monedas de cobre al cocinero.

El cocinero también era amigo de ambos, pero eso no le impidió cerrar el trato , así como tampoco le impidió molestarse con Usopp.

Desde entonces, el cocinero lo llamamba "Rata Deshonrosa".

Usopp nunca había reclamado.

Tal vez era una rata, pero ser una rata en la guerra no era tan malo. Quizá era la única de mantenerse con vida. Y Usopp quería mantener la vida y volver a casa, con Kaya.

El último cadáver estaba fresco y no hedía. Usopp no le miró el rostro; no le gustaba ver los ojos sin brillo de los muertos sobre él mientras les robaba, ni tampoco tenía ansias de conocer la identidad del caído.

Amigo o enemigo ,daba igual al estar muerto, así como llorar o reír.

Hurgó en los bolsillos del pantalón, pero no encontró nada más que pelusa. Usopp se rascó la nariz, que le cosquilleaba con las gotas de sudor que le surcaban el rostro. Con un movimiento seco, puso al muerto de espaldas.

No le vio el rostro.

Le arrebató los guantes de lana café de las manos y los guardó torpemente en su bolsillo. También le quitó tres cigarrillos que el soldado muerto guardaba en la bolsa de su chaleco. Eran tres, pero estaban tan empapados de sangre que habían quedado totalmente inutilizables.

"Han de saber a derrota." pensó Usopp, deshaciéndose de los cigarrillos para después seguir esculcando el cadáver "Caladas de derrota. Al cocinero le hubieran gustado…"

Sus dedos, helados como el tempano, encontraron algo de valor alrededor del cuello de su compañero muerto. Se lo arrebató de un jalón .El listón que lo mantenia sujeto al cadáver hizo un pequeño chasquido al romperse.

Usopp se lo llevó a los ojos para inspeccionarlo. No era una placa militar, era más bien un collar. La escasa luz de la luna no era suficiente, y tuvo que prender su encendedor para poder identificar el collar. El aliento helado de la noche se ponía cada vez más frio, y tuvo que hacer cuatro intentos para que la pequeña flama se mantuviera quieta y no cediera al viento.

Sintió una pequeña oleada de triunfo al reconocer que el collar era de oro puro.

Y sintió una angustiosa cuchillada de asombro al ver que se trataba del collar de Kaya. El collar que ella le había regalado cuando Usopp partió a la guerra.

La garganta se le congeló, su corazón pareció detenerse y el collar resbaló de sus dedos hacia la mezcla de sangre y barro que forraba el suelo.

Con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, Usopp acercó el encendedor hacia el rostro del cadáver.

Los ojos de su alma vieron los ojos opacos de su cuerpo sin vida. Su rostro estaba tan empapado de sangre que lucía un tono escarlata esperantoso. Sus labios estaban abiertos en una mueca que se asemejaba a un intento fallido de grito. Y su larga nariz no estaba, y en su lugar había un hueco parecido a una fosa húmeda y rojiza.

Usopp no gritó, y si lo hizo, no se escuchó; pues el grito de un alma no es audible para los vivos.

Las pisadas ajenas regresaron, y con ellas ,su dueño.

Era la primera vez que el cocinero realizaba la tarea de recolectar las placas de identificación de los cadáveres, y encontrar el cuerpo maltrecho de la Rata Deshonrosa fue más de lo que su estómago pudo soportar esa noche.

El vomito le correó la garganta hasta dejársela casi en carne viva, y después se desmayó.

Para entonces, el fantasma de la Rata ya se había esparcido, y al día siguiente su cuerpo será hurgado por sus colegas con vida, mientras él se convertía dueño de su ultima y eterna pertenencia.

Su tumba.

* * *

El cocinero regresó a casa sano y salvo. Nunca se molestó en visitar a la chica de su amigo la Rata, y se quedó con la mujer de su amigo que murió con la comida a sabor de derrota.

Si bien sabia que la había conquistado aprovechándose de su momento de dolor, el cocinero Sanji atribuía buena parte de su suerte al sombrero de paja que le había comprado a la Rata Usopp.

Al igual que las muertes de sus amigos, la primera chica no le importaba ,pero la segunda lo era todo para él.

Era responsable de ella, se podria decir.

A veces Nami y Sanji "El cocinero" visitan las tumbas de los muertos, aunque solo en invierno. Nami insiste en dejarles flores.

Pero el cocinero no les deja flores, el cocinero solo deja cigarrillos.

Los cuales tiene un regusto amargo que le encanta.

A sus amigos les habia sabido a derrota, pero a él solo le saben a dulce victoria.

* * *

_**!Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
